Fast Car
by BarnumOnTheBrain
Summary: This one-shot was inspired by Fast Car by Tracy Chapman. It's my first Alice/Jasper lemon. Alice and Jasper share a tender moment.


**DISCLAIMER: Both characters in this fic are not mine, they are the property of the lovely Stephanie Meyer. The song, too, is not mine, that belongs to Tracy Chapman and her label.**

**This is my first Alice/Jasper, and I wrote the entire thing listening to 'Fast Car' by Tracy Chapman. It's a sentimental song, ergo the slight soppyness of this. I recommend listening to the track whilst reading this, so you get the overall feeling I was going for wit this.**

**It started off as a Caius/Athenodora fic, but evolved into an Alice/Jasper.**

**Please review; your reviews remain the most important thing to me regarding my fics. **

**Enjoy!**

_You've got a fast car, I want a ticket to anywhere._

_Maybe we can make a deal; maybe together we can get somewhere._

He took steps towards me, and I held my breath. Excitement poured through me, as if my veins were still pumping, adrenaline flowing through my body.

"Alice," he breathed. A hand grabbed behind my neck and I stumbled forwards to him. Our foreheads met quickly, and I inhaled his scent. My eyes closed, and I knew I was home.

Butterflies soared beneath my eyelids.

"Never leave me," I sighed, rubbing my forehead against his, eyes still closed.

"Never." His face tilted towards mine, and his lips pressed gently on mine. Letting my hands weave into his silken hair, I leant into him. Music echoed in my ears.

"I know things will get better," I murmured into his opening mouth. His lips traced away teasingly from my lips; round to my cheek, up to my forehead, kissing softly as he went. Slowly, his nose buried in my hair as he breathed me in.

"You are amazing," Jasper half-laughed into my hair as my fingers intertwined with his.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because I'm a monster. But yet you love me."

"You're not a monster. You're not a saint, but I don't care. You make me feel human." My head rested on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't see how there's a heaven when you're in my life," he sighed, and kissed the top of my head. "How can there be a place better than what I have now?"

A light breeze came through the open window in our chamber and lifted Jasper's shirt slightly. His smell was carried into my nose, mixed with the freshness of a new morning; grass, aging wood and the perfume of a newly opened rose.

His arms released me, and he walked slowly to the window seat, overlooking the wet forest.

He sat down, and turned slowly to face me, his eyes warm and loving. "Alice." He held up his arms invitingly.

My feet moved automatically towards him, and I sat on his lap.

"Alice," he began, a hand stroking my face. "With you, I feel I can be somebody."

"You are somebody. You're mine." I smiled at him, and leant in to kiss him.

_And your arm felt nice wrapped around my shoulder_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged._

Our lips met in a familiar kiss; a warm kiss; a kiss that I knew, one that I needed to survive. Jasper's strong hands wove into my short hair, slid to the nape of my neck, down my shoulders, gently pushing my jacket down my arms.

I smiled as he pulled away slightly, tracing his soft tongue from my waiting mouth, over the curve of my chin, pausing to kiss here and there, and resting on my neck, sucking very softly.

"Jasper," I sighed. His shirt was easily teased open, revealing the white plains of his hard chest, and I ran my fingers over the familiar grooves. He leant back on the window seat, pulling me down with him. My legs rested either side of his hips as his hands lifted away my shirt. His eyes roamed my half-naked form with wonder.

"You're so beautiful," he said, sounding stunned.

"Jasper, you've known me for decades," I half-laughed.

"I know. And you're more beautiful every day." He sat up and pressed his lips on mine forcefully. They moved with mine, opening and closing with a sigh, his tongue entering my mouth again. The button on my trousers popped as Jasper's fingers worked quickly, and they were off my legs in a moment.

Carefully, slowly, teasingly, I slid my fingers to his zipper, flicking open the clasp as I felt his hardened member brush my knuckles. His eyes rolled back into his head. I shifted my weight, and his trousers joined mine on the floor in an instant. His eyes opened again, and he pulled me back up to straddle his hips. He leaned to my heaving chest, and his mouth latched onto one of my nipples. I tore away his underwear as his tongue flicked and teased my stiffened breast. His hand slid under my knickers, tearing them away and stroked his way to my throbbing centre.

_Thought maybe you and me'd find it,_

_I got no plans and I ain't going nowhere._

"Jasper," I moaned, and pulled his hand away. His head came away from my chest and attacked my mouth. His hands lifted me easily. I slid onto his hardened member with a throaty groan. I moved on him, forwards and backwards as he thrusted with me. Our tongues danced viciously with each movement and his hands played roughly with my breasts.

My hands roamed quickly over his muscular back and into his light curls, tugging and rubbing. I pulled back from his mouth for a moment, leaning my forehead against his as we climbed towards our peaks together.

"Alice," he groaned, closing his eyes and gripping my shoulders. I looked at his beautiful form, not needing a vision to see what would happen as the tension built.

We came closer and closer together, until, with one final blissful moan from Jasper, the world shattered around me.

I collapsed on him, burying my head into his shoulder.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Jasper asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

My stomach jolted to hear his voice again. "I'm as lucky as you think you are. You are part of me."

"Alice?"

"Yes, Jasper?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Always have. Always will."

_Say, remember when we were driving, driving, in your car,_

_Speeds so fast it felt like I was drunk._

_City lights lay out before us,_

_And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder;_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged._

_I had a feeling that I could be someone._


End file.
